


Turnabout's Fair Play

by anonymousEDward



Series: Vox Pollen [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, fluffier than it sounds, villainous courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Venomous has a guilty conscience over the events of "Vox Pollen" and decides to come clean.





	Turnabout's Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> you can probably tell i wrote this in two days, but what the heck. have more porn.

Professor Venomous was not one for things like "guilt" or "conscience", but around the fifth time he woke up from a wet dream involving Lord Boxman to a queasy feeling in his gut, he had to face the truth.

"I'm such an asshole."

Cob, what had he been thinking? Preying on his business partner's good will for sex? Sure, he gave him plenty of chances to leave – hell, he'd been planning on the whole scheme failing! But it hadn't. They'd had sex. And it had been _awesome. _

Venomous scowled down at his cock, still upright and demanding attention.

"This is all your fault," he muttered, even as he caved and began stroking. Why did Boxman have to be so, so… hot?

Warm and soft and oh so _responsive_… one big ball of temptation for someone so cold and aloof as Venomous. And then he had to be so Cob damn likable, too. Volunteering to stay and help, without any expectation of reciprocation… Boxman's confusion at the prospect of Venomous even implying it be anything but one-sided had been a punch to the gut. Like he expected Venomous to just use his body like a toy without Boxman getting even the slightest bit of pleasure from it! Well, Venomous had at least proved him wrong on that front.

Though, the thing with the tail was probably a bit much…

But the _noises_ he'd made, sweating and shaking in Venomous's arms as he fucked him with his tail, so desperate and broken…

Venomous came all over his fist.

_Alright_, he thought, cleaning himself off with a tissue, _I need to do something about this. Tell the truth, apologize… make it up to him. _

_"Hey Boxy," _he imagined saying. _"Remember that lab accident a couple weeks ago where I basically fucked you every way imaginable-"_

No.

_"You know how we had sex that one time? What if we did it again, exclusively, without the drugs and manipulation?"_

_Cob,_ no.

Venomous looked at the clock and groaned. 5 AM. No point in going back to sleep – he was awake now. Might as well channel his frustration into work.

"Professor Venomous?"

Venomous tried not to flinch. It was almost worse how Boxman was always so happy to see him. It was usually fine once he'd had time to eat a late breakfast and fortify himself, but barely awake with no makeup and wearing last night's lab coat? He was not prepared.

"Gooood morning, PV! You're never up this early!" Boxman beamed at him, even his robotic eye curving up in happiness. He waved his arms in excitement, much like a bird trying to take off.

Oh Cob, it was too cute! Venomous clutched at his lab coat. _Poker face, Venomous,_ he reminded himself. _Keep your face blank and smooth like printer paper._

"Morning, Box." Yes, good. The perfect level of boredom and amiability. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get back to work…"

"Ooooh!" Boxman cooed, clasping his hands together. "Are you working on an _evil plan_ for _CRUSHING _those Lakewood _Losers?"_ Boxman's expression turned sinister, his robotic eye glowing with pure malice.

Cob, that was hot.

"No, no… sadly. Just experimenting with some extraterrestrial substances from Planet X to see if I-"

"_Can I come?_" Boxman actually fluttered his eyelashes at him. It should have looked ridiculous. Venomous thought it looked adorable.

"Fine…" he said, injecting all the reluctance he could muster into the word.

"DARRELL!"

"Yes, Daddy?" One of the Darrells seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Daddy is going to spend time in Professor Venomous's lab today. _DON'T _interrupt us. Watch after the factory while I'm gone!"

"It's… really not all that exciting," Venomous muttered. It belatedly occurred to Venomous that this was the first time since That Time that Boxman was going to be in his lab.

And they would be there alone. Probably for _hours_, until Fink woke up.

Oh shit.

Boxman turned bright eyes on the lab like he'd never seen it before. He reminded Venomous of a cat… no, more like a chicken pecking at various objects of interest with fingers and talons. Boxman seemed fascinated by his lab setup, inspecting the chemical shower, the various microscopes and centrifuges…

"We should really move a sofa in here," Boxman said.

"…Why?" That was an astounding leap of logic. Though a sofa would have been nice for… _Focus, Venomous. _

"Don't you ever stay up a little too late, working on your projects?" Boxman flashed a snaggletoothed grin as he scratched at the back of his head. "Get carried away until you're on the verge of passing out? I usually fall asleep on mine at least once a week, eheh."

Venomous did recall seeing a couch in Boxman's workshop, now that he mentioned it. Worn and well-stuffed to the point where Venomous would have considered sitting on it himself, if it weren't for the stains and slight singeing at the edges.

"I _have_ fallen asleep at my desk a few times," Venomous admitted, knocking on the piece of furniture in question.

Boxman grinned knowingly for a moment before his smile melted off his face. Venomous followed his gaze and winced. Of all the places to draw attention to… he could see the claw marks marring the surface of the desk, just inches from his fist, the same place where he'd pulled off Boxman's pants and satisfied his own curiosity and greed, under the guise of making it up to him.

"Sorrey about your desk, PV," Boxman said, cheeks red. "I can replace it?"

"It's fine," Venomous said, another wave of guilt crashing over him.

"It's _damaged_," Boxman said, scowling down at his talons like they'd personally offended him. "Really, PV, it's no trouble! I-"

"I said no!" Venomous snapped, already regretting it before the words finished leaving his mouth.

Boxman frowned, his expression worryingly soft. "PV… it was an accident, you know? I thought… well, don't you want to forget about it? I'm not gonna hold it against you."

Venomous turned away. He felt ill. This was the man he had tricked. His _partner_. Venomous wasn't a villain, was he? He was a monster.

"It wasn't an accident," he said.

He heard Boxman suck in air through his teeth. "W- what?"

"I created a smoke bomb with a known, very potent aphrodisiac. I waited until I had a robotic witness and deliberately set it off, making it look like an accident. I sent Shannon to get you and ordered the bots away with your override codes, all so that you would feel obligated to… assist." The words were spilling out of him like smoke from a bonfire, but Venomous was afraid if he didn't get them out now, he'd never work up the nerve again.

"I had an antidote prepared and waiting, had you declined. But you didn't. You caved to my every whim and I-" his voice broke. "I am so _sorrey,_ Lord Boxman. You deserved… better than that."

"So it was a scheme?" Boxman asked. His voice trembled. PV had never felt so low in his life – not when he lost his powers, not when he left POINT, never. "You schemed… for me?"

Venomous nodded, unable to find the strength to speak. He did, however, cry out when he was tackled from behind and… hugged?

"Sorrey," Boxman said, rubbing his cheek against the small of his back. "I just… no one's ever schemed for me before! I- well, I'm not exactly the most, eheh, _conventionally_ attractive villain, so…"

Venomous squirmed in Boxman's grip until he could face him.

"You're… not angry?"

Boxman blinked up at him incredulously before his face cleared. "Why would I- Oh, right! You started out as a hero…" Boxman let go of him, stepping back and tapping his claws to his fingers, his expression shy.

"We're villains, PV. The scheming is… kind of a given? The standard, eheh, courtship for people like us."

Oh thank Cob.

Wait. What?

"So… I schemed and we had sex. What happens now?" It felt awkward to ask so bluntly, but… well, Venomous hadn't been raised a villain. How else was he supposed to learn this sort of thing?

"Well…" Boxman shuffled his feet, blushing. "I would scheme back. And if that went well, we'd repeat ad nauseum until we came to an agreement." Boxman peered up at him, worrying at his lip. "Er, assuming you were open to… reciprocal scheming, that is. Not, er, assuming or anything. If it was a one-time thing, well-"

"It's not!" Venomous blurted out. "Not a one-time thing." Venomous could feel his own face heating up. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed. "I would be open to the, uh, reciprocal scheming."

"Great!" Boxman said. "Um, over dinner then? I think I could… cook something up?"

"That sounds great."

"Great!" Boxman said again. "Be ready to leave by 6!"

"Leave? I thought you were coo-" Boxman was gone. "-king," Venomous finished. He stared at the space Boxman had occupied mere moments ago.

"I… have a date," he said, testing the words out on his tongue. "I have a date with Lord Boxman." A grin spread across his face. "FUCK YES!"

"Boss?"

"ARGH! Ahem. Hello, Fink. You're up early."

His minion had her hands on her hips, her little foot tapping impatiently. "Are you really that excited about having a date with Box Butt?"

Venomous could feel his cheeks heating up all over again. "Let's go get some breakfast!" he blurted, ushering her out of the lab.

"Can we have ice cream for breakfast?" Fink asked, tail twitching.

"Fink, why would I ever let you have ice cream for breakfast?" he said drolly.

"Hmm… Maybe so I don't ask you about your _date_ with-"

"You know what?" he interrupted hastily. "Once couldn't hurt."

Fink cheered.

So far, the date had been going spectacularly.

Boxman had driven them out in the convertible and, over the course of a ten minute drive, nearly mowed down three pedestrians and a parking valet.

Then when they finally arrived, vehicle miraculously unscathed, the restaurant had refused their reservations on the basis of a no-villains policy – right up until Boxman pulled a death ray on them – firing a few rounds into the ceiling for effect.

All the civilians had fled screaming into the night, which wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the all the staff leaving with them. But even that had been accounted for - Boxman, of course, proudly informed him that this was all according to plan – after all, now he could use their equipment and ingredients and cook a _proper_ meal for their date. He'd even cleared off the best table in the house and lit a few candles.

Attempted vehicular homicide, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, terrorizing civilians, _and_ petty theft?

Cob, it was the perfect date.

"Go ahead and get washed up, PV!" Boxman called from the kitchen. "Hope you like galaxy truffle and steak stew!"

"Who wouldn't?" Venomous asked, already navigating around the restaurant's fancy dining room.

Perhaps Boxman had gone a little overboard with the death ray, Venomous reflected. They could probably have managed with a little less panic. He frowned down at the plates of food scattered across the floor. Honestly, flipping tables? Customers were worse than villains, sometimes.

The bathroom was unscathed, thankfully. Venomous washed his hands, then grimaced at his reflection. How on earth had his eyeliner gotten mussed?

Boxman had not only forgiven him, but had also gone to all this trouble... the least Venomous could do was look nice for their date.

Something glimmered in his reflection. Venomous frowned, leaning in - was it some sort of chip in the glass?

No, it was part of his reflection, but what-?

Something sprung from one of the stalls, made of gleaming, flexible metal. Before Venomous could react, it had him in its grasp, binding his arms to his side and sending him spinning against the sink.

"Well, PV?" A voice from behind him said. The door of the stall swung open to reveal Boxman with a remote control. "What do you think?"

Venomous struggled to free his arms. "Seems a little unnecessary, if you ask me." He resigned himself to bending over the sink and using the mirror to see the shorter man. Whatever his bindings were made of, they were sturdy.

"Oh, really?" Boxman said sweetly. "I thought they were very necessary. Well, at least they were fun."

"What about dinner?" Venomous said, watching as Boxman sprung off the closed toilet.

"No need to worry! It needs to simmer for a couple hours anyway." Boxman grinned, twirling the remote between his talons. "Plus with this localized teleporter, I can be back in the kitchen in a second."

Venomous swallowed as Boxman approached. He could feel tension coiled like a snake in his gut, particularly when Boxman vanished from sight behind him.

He felt Boxman fumbling with the fastening of his trousers and bit his lip.

"Boxy... much as I'm enjoying the way things are going, this-"

Oh Cob, his pants were sliding down his hips, past his thighs-

"-this is a public place, and may not be the bessst..." he trailed off, feeling Boxman grip his bare buttocks and squeeze once, before spreading his cheeks.

"What was that, PV?" Boxman poked his head into view, looking perfectly innocent - or as innocent as someone like Lord Boxman could look, anyway.

"I said _hnnnn_-" Oh Cob, was that his _tongue?_ Hot and wet, working over his hole relentlessly, no matter how Venomous squirmed. "Box!"

"Hush, PV," Boxman said, delivering a light smack to his ass.

Venomous went rigid, torn between offense and arousal. And then that thick tongue was working him open once more and arousal won by a landslide.

"Boxy, that's- fuck! That's filth-"

There was a beep, a whir, and then one of the rounded metal tentacles was wrapping around his neck and forcing its way into his mouth. His surprised cry was muffled by the thick length.

"I told you to _hush_, PV," Boxman said, a truly evil expression on his face in the mirror. Venomous's cock twitched.

Venomous squirmed in his bonds as the bulbous metal length rubbed against his tongue. He felt the warning prickle of talons against his left cheek and stilled.

"That's better," Boxman purred. Then he spread Venomous open and went at it once more, licking over his asshole like it was a Cob damn ice cream. Venomous moaned helplessly around the length in his mouth, unable to resist arching into that sinful tongue. His eyes drifted shut almost against his will as Boxman ate him out like he was tonight's main course. Over and over, getting his asshole and perineum absolutely wet with saliva, until all Venomous could do was try to rock into it.

"Mmm… much better, Professor," Boxman said, stepping to the side. He waited until Venomous was able to see him before licking his lips. It was theatrical, but effective. "But you know," Boxman said, tapping his chin, "I don't think the angle is… quite right, you know? Let's change that." A few taps on his remote and two cables were shot into the ceiling, bursting through the wood planks. And then PV's hips were being raised, up and up until his feet left the ground entirely. Thanks to the sink faucet being off to the side, Venomous had a clear line of sight to watch Boxman rise up level with him, wearing a similar apparatus to Venomous, though his was more of a harness, complete with a pocket for the remote.

Venomous gave a questioning hum.

"Oh this little thing?" Boxman blushed, splaying out his arms for inspection. "It's just a tool for getting to that hard to reach equipment at the factory. Had a few laying around, you know. Now, where were we?"

Venomous shivered, the air in the restaurant chilly against his bare skin.

"Oh! That's right…" Boxman tapped away on his remote as two clawed, mechanical arms set about peeling Venomous's slacks off the rest of the way, leaving his bottom half bare, save for his boots. He heard the rustle of the remote being put away, followed by the snap of a bottle being opened. 

He watched Boxman carefully open an unfamiliar bottle, eyeing it warily.

"It's coconut flavored," Boxman stage-whispered. "I know, I know… you hate coconut! But since you won't be the one tasting it…" he trailed off, pouring some on his fingers. "Spread your legs, PV," he said. "Before I _make_ you."

Oh fuck. Venomous felt dizzy from the blood rushing to his cock. He obeyed, shivering as Boxman rubbed cold lube against his entrance – a little bit of casual cruelty that flustered Venomous more than he ever planned to admit.

He yelped around the tentacle in his mouth as one of Boxman's thick fingers pressed inside, not even pausing to let him adjust before thrusting in and out, in and out. Venomous's cock throbbed at the rough treatment and he let out a helpless moan.

The finger vanished, just as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving Venomous bereft. He cracked open one eye to see Boxman smirking at his reflection.

"I told you to hush, PV," Boxman said, voice silky and dangerous. "You've had your way, you know. It's time I've had mine." Venomous's cock ached like it hadn't since he'd drugged himself weeks ago. Cob, Boxman was so menacing!

Venomous hummed around the tentacle in his mouth, desperately curious to see what Boxman would do.

Lord Boxman's eyes narrowed, as he began rolling up the sleeves of his tux. Venomous watched, spellbound, waiting for the tension to be broken. Boxman raised his bird arm and-

SMACK! Venomous jolted with the force of the blow, eyes watering.

SMACK! Another blow across his ass that made his toes curl in his boots.

SMACK! He could see Boxman's malicious smirk as he readied another swing. He could see his own face, flushed, gagged, tear streaked…

SMACK! He could feel his balls tighten.

SMACK! Oh Cob…

Fuck.

His eyes rolled back in his head as the first spurts of come escaped him. Somehow, his own embarrassment made it even more intense – made it dirty.

He blinked the stars from his vision as another thick finger was pressed inside of him. Boxman was relentless, not even letting him come down from the high of orgasm before pushing him further.

It left him feeling hot and bothered in a way he didn't care to examine at the moment.

"You're much more relaxed after coming," Boxman said, sounding pleased. "That will make things easier." With two of those lovely, thick fingers working inside of him, Venomous could only stare at his reflection, see the needy expression on his own face beneath Boxman's triumphant grin.

He felt one work-roughened palm stroke his sore ass and fought the urge to whimper.

"Sorrey, PV," Boxman said. "Was I too rough?" Venomous shivered, not sure himself whether he wanted Boxman to strike him again or not.

Then again… it really wasn't up to him, was it? This was Boxman's show. The thought was oddly freeing. Venomous found some last piece of himself relaxing.

"That's more like it," Boxman murmured. He felt Boxman press a tender kiss to the abused flesh of his ass, even as his fingers twisted wickedly inside him. The kisses trailed inwards to where his fingers were working in and out of Venomous's hole. He could feel anticipation curling in his gut.

Venomous clenched his thighs together when the fingers were suddenly spread wide – instinctively bearing down, only to yelp around the length in his mouth when Boxman's broad, wriggling tongue worked its way between them.

Venomous couldn't help it. He moaned. And when it wasn't met with retaliation, the floodgates broke. Those fingers, just glancing off of his prostate. That tongue, scorching hot and wickedly flexible. He keened and squirmed with abandon. He had no idea how much time had passed since he last came, but his cock was already hardening once more.

When Boxman pulled his tongue free, leaving a trail of saliva and lube, Venomous groaned in protest.

"Oh, it's okay, PV!" Boxman sounded perfectly cheery, like he hadn't been tongue-fucking Venomous within an inch of his life mere seconds before. "I'll let you make a _little_ bit of noise. You've earned it." He patted Venomous's ass and his cock twitched at the memory. "In fact, I… eheh, I kind of neglected the rest of you a bit, haven't I?"

_Please Cob, please let him touch my dick._

"I haven't even touched your cock yet!"

_Thank you, Cob, Cheezus, and all the cornfields in the world._

"Here, PV. Hold this for me, would you?" And then Boxman pushed the rounded end of the remote against Venomous's entrance and _pressed. _He shouted around the metal in his mouth, he squirmed away from the cold, blunt object, but Boxman kept pressing – and slowly, his hole gave. It was more shock than strain that had him crying out, but inch by inch, the remote slid in until the rim of his anus clenched around the grip indents. It rubbed against his prostate with every twitch, leaving his cock hard and leaking in the open air.

"Now don't drop it, PV!" Boxman called as he dropped beneath him. "Wouldn't want the controls going all wonky. You could get hurt, you know!"

What did it say about him that the added element of danger only made him more aroused?

He felt a strange, almost scaly touch against his cock – Boxman's chicken hand, it had to be. The first stroke was loose, exploratory, but the second… it was tight and fast, with a wicked twist at the tip so one of his talons could rub at the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Boxman apparently had a very, very good memory for what Venomous liked. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he felt Boxman's sharp teeth digging into his hipbone as if in agreement. He stared at his reflection. His face was flushed a deep lilac and his eyeliner was absolutely ruined. A string of drool trailed from his lips, swollen from being wrapped around the metal girth.

He felt sharp teeth dig in on his other side now, a matching set. He wondered if Boxman bit him hard enough to bleed. Cob, he hoped so.

As Boxman's fist worked over his cock, he imagined the bites scarring over, perfect circles on his flesh like wedding bands that couldn't be taken off. He wanted to leave his own mark on Boxman, bite down hard enough that they could use the damn thing for dental records.

He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He moaned as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Boxman's mouth. It was strange – Boxman had him bound and helpless. He'd hit him, bit him, shoved a remote inside him and yet… Venomous trusted that this was one place he wouldn't bite.

Boxman knew what he liked. Some of it from their past dalliance, some of it from observation, and some of it purely guessed at, but… He knew, with bone deep certainty, that Boxman had a fixed line in his head that he would not cross, even if Venomous one day asked him to.

Was this… what trust felt like?

The realization was so all-consuming that his second orgasm took him completely by surprise. He could feel Boxman swallow around his cock, his talons digging into Venomous's thigh. As he clenched around the remote, it ground against his prostate, dragging out his orgasm to something overwhelming.

Spent, Venomous went limp.

He could barely manage more than a groan when the remote was eased free. He did manage a sort of grateful mumble when the metal tentacle was finally removed from his mouth and neck.

"That was… wow…" PV managed. He wriggled in his bonds, half expecting them to give way.

They didn't.

"Uh… Box?"

There was a whir, and Boxman appeared behind him. "Yes?"

"Are you… aren't you going to let me down?"

"Mmm… no. Not yet anyway." He grinned, dark and menacing. "When you drugged yourself, do you remember how many times you made me come?"

Venomous blinked. "Um… three, right?"

"That's right!" Boxman chirped. "And I intend to return the favor."

"Wha- Boxman, I'm like six years older than you. I _can't_ –"

"Aw, I never took you for a quitter, PV!" Boxman looked sinister in his delight. "Besides… I haven't even had my fun yet."

_Oh Cob_, Venomous realized. _I'm going to die from sex._

_I… do kind of deserve it though._

Boxman unzipped his slacks, sighing with obvious relief. From how quickly his cock emerged from its sheath, he must have been aroused for quite some time. In the mirror, he could see the head of Boxman's faintly greenish cock peeking out behind his ass as Box slicked himself up. He felt Boxman spread him open, rubbing the tip against his entrance.

"Hey, PV?"

Venomous groaned. Despite his exhaustion, he felt impatient at the delay. "What, Box?"

"Please make as much noise as you want." And then, in one swift thrust, he slid down to the hilt.

Venomous wasn't sure how to categorize the noise that came out of him – something between a moan and a scream – but it was hard to care when Boxman was digging his talons into his bruised and bitten hips and thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Boxy!" Venomous sounded breathy and wanton, even to his own ears. But how could he not? Boxman was nailing his prostate with every thrust, his every move calculated to stimulate Venomous's poor, over sensitized body. He had no idea how long it went on. Minutes? Hours? Did it matter? He could hear Boxman's ragged breathing only occasionally over his own moans.

True to Boxman's promise, he was hard and aching once more. Boxman was winding him up like a spring. He wasn't sure which would give in first – his body or his libido.

"Cob, you're beautiful," Boxman blurted.

Venomous felt his face go hot, even as his body tensed up.

"I don't- ha- don't know why you picked me," Boxman said, grinding his hips into Venomous's ass a moment before resuming his thrusts. "But I want you-" Thrust. "I admire you-" Thrust. "And I love you-"

That did it.

Venomous screamed as he came. He couldn't have stifled it if he tried. He felt Boxman coming deep inside him in short, shallow thrusts. He was still shuddering through the aftershocks when Box pulled out and gently lowered him to the floor. A few clicks and several seconds of whirring, and the metal contraptions had collapsed into a pair of spheres.

"Heya PV," Boxman said, scratching at his crest of green hair with a sheepish grin. "Do you, uh… need help getting dressed?"

Venomous mentally took stock.

"I think anything more than boxers right now would be too much," he admitted.

"Want me to help you into them?"

"Please do."

It took a couple minutes but they eventually got them on – Venomous had to devote most of his focus merely to staying on his feet. Venomous held onto the belt and slacks as Boxman carried him out of the bathroom like a new bride being carried across the threshold. Feeling pleasantly boneless, he wrapped one arm around Boxman's neck, his other hand toying with his bow tie.

"So, uh, as far as schemes go…" Boxman said, shuffling into the kitchen, "Was I… okay?"

"Boxman…" Venomous said. "I'm impressed. That was absolutely incredible."

"R-really? So, um, do you… would you consider being my… my partner in crime? And maybe… lover?" Boxman looked at him hopefully, both eyes, human and robotic alike, shining. Despite the exhaustion tugging at every inch of him, Venomous leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes. I would. I do."

Boxman beamed and all was right with the world.


End file.
